


Butterfly Bliss

by Kisaheart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaheart/pseuds/Kisaheart
Summary: A simple little short story in which Fluttershy works up the courage to ask Rainbow Dash on a date!





	Butterfly Bliss

The pale yellow pony glanced up at the white, puffy cloud high in the sky, her wings fluttering nervously. She shut her green eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath.

She could do this. She had practiced at least a hundred times in the mirror that morning.

She reopened her eyes and looked up at the cloud confidently.

"Rainbow Dash, the butterflies are migrating tomorrow and I just wanted to know if you would like to... go see them with me?"

The yellow pony shut her eyes tightly once more, grimacing slightly, as she steeled herself for the rejection that was sure to come. After several long moments of silence, she wrenched one eye open and then the other, looking back up at the white cloud curiously.

"... Rainbow Dash?" She called quietly, beginning to feel her anxiety creeping back up on her.

She could have sworn she saw Rainbow Dash fly up there just a few minutes ago. Did the other pony find her request so silly that she was purposely ignoring her?

The pony bit her lip as panic began to bubble up inside of her.

No. 

She quickly shook her head to clear it, her expression determined once more. Rainbow Dash wouldn't just ignore her. She was probably just sleeping.

"Rainbow Dash?" The pony called again, a bit louder.

She waited a few moments before calling once more.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"You called."

The pony squeaked and jumped high into the air as warm air hit her ear. She whirled around to face the familiar voice, immediately recognizing the rainbow mane and pale blue coat of her friend.

Rainbow Dash had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the other pony's reaction.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," she managed to say between muted snickers. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Fluttershy could feel her cheeks growing warm with embarrassment as she quickly averted her gaze to the ground.

"I- it's alright..." She responded quietly.

"What were you doing talking to that cloud?" Rainbow Dash asked, a big grin stretching across her face. "I thought you were an animal whisperer. When did you become a cloud whisperer?"

Fluttershy didn't respond as she scuffled her hooves on the ground, keeping her eyes downcast. She must have looked so ridiculous talking to that cloud. She could actually feel her eyes beginning to water a bit at how embarrassing it was.

Rainbow Dash's grin immediately fell at the sight of Fluttershy's quivering lower lip. She averted her gaze as well, beginning to feel bad for teasing the sensitive pony.

"So... Uh... You were looking for me?" Rainbow Dash hedged, trying to divert the conversation.

Fluttershy winced slightly, feeling her cheeks grow even hotter. She couldn't possibly ask Rainbow Dash to go to the butterfly migration with her now. Not after looking so silly in front of her.

She quickly mumbled a soft, "Nothing, never mind."

Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow quizzically, not quite being able to make out the words.

"What was that?" She asked.

Fluttershy shut her eyes tight and mumbled the words once more.

Rainbow Dash strained to hear.

"Huh?"

A purple pony suddenly walked over to the two, a warm smile on her face and a light breeze ruffling her purple and pink mane around her horn.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Fluttershy accidentally snapped a bit too loudly before turning and galloping off down the dirt path through the town.

The two ponies just stood there in silence with wide, surprised eyes for a moment.

"What was that all about?" Twilight Sparkle asked, shocked by the outburst.

"I have no idea," Rainbow Dash responded honestly. She still didn't know why Fluttershy had been looking for her either.

Rainbow Dash looked over at the lavender pony, suddenly noticing the scolding expression directed at her.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, her tone already defensive.

"What did you do?" Twilight sighed.

"I didn't do anything! Why is it always something I did?"

"Because it usually IS something you did," Twilight responded with a frown. "Just go apologize for whatever it was."

"I didn't DO anything!" Rainbow Dash insisted.

She paused for a moment, remembering how embarrassed Fluttershy had looked after she had teased her about talking to that cloud. Rainbow Dash felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she averted her gaze.

"I mean... I kinda teased her a little about talking to that cloud. I guess she thought I was up there. But it wasn't a big deal!"

Twilight shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," she sighed. "You know how sensitive Fluttershy is. She was probably already embarrassed and you just made her feel worse."

Rainbow Dash scuffed a hoof across the ground, her ears drooping on her head, as she sat back on her haunches. She was beginning to feel pretty bad herself.

"It wasn't a big deal..." She repeated quietly, sounding unconvinced even to herself.

"Maybe not to you," Twilight responded gently. "But to Fluttershy it was."

Rainbow Dash kept her eyes locked on the ground for a few moments longer before finally letting out a quiet sigh and rising to her feet again.

"Fine," she mumbled, slowly walking off down the path in the direction Fluttershy had gone.

Twilight smiled a bit knowingly to herself as she watched the pony leave.

\---

"Oh, you should have seen it, Angel!" Fluttershy sobbed on the green sofa back at her treehouse, her hooves covering her face. "Rainbow Dash thought I was absolutely ridiculous!"

The little white bunny patted her pink mane comfortingly before raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"No, it really WAS that bad," Fluttershy responded to the silent ask, tears streaming down her face as she sat up on the couch.

"Oh, Angel, what am I going to do?" She asked, wiping at her cheeks. "It's not just about the butterfly migration. I don't think I can ever show my face to Rainbow Dash again."

Angel gave the pony a look that clearly said just how silly he thought the mare was being.

Fluttershy sniffled and glanced away.

"You're right. That might be a little too extreme."

She sighed heavily.

"But I definitely won't be able to see the butterflies with her tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to go by myself... Like I do every year..."

Angel frowned at the saddened look on the pale yellow pony's face.

A quiet knock at the front door caused Fluttershy to jump and then shove her head behind one of the cushions on the couch, her body shuttering with fear.

Angel rolled his eyes before hopping down off the couch and padding over to the front door. His eyes actually widened in surprise when he saw the equally sad looking rainbow maned pony standing on the other side.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the little rabbit before averting her gaze awkwardly.

"Uh, hey, Angel... Is Fluttershy home?"

Angel shot a glance over his shoulder at the yellow pony still shakily hidden. The rabbit looked back up at Rainbow Dash, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest, unmoving.

Rainbow Dash wasn't exactly surprised by Angel's stubbornness. The rabbit was very protective of Fluttershy. That didn't stop Rainbow Dash from feeling slightly annoyed though.

"Look, I came by to apologize," she said, her eyes narrowing too as Angel remained where he stood.

Fluttershy's ears perked up at Rainbow Dash's next words.

"I didn't mean to tease her about being a cloud whisperer," she said, averting her gaze once more in embarrassment. "I was just saying stuff without thinking... Like I always do. I only teased her about the cloud thing 'cause I thought it was... cute."

Fluttershy's head immediately popped up from behind the cushion, her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Cute?" She quietly repeated to herself.

Angel's expression remained unchanging as he uncrossed his arms and took a step back. He placed a paw on the door, about to slam it shut in Rainbow Dash's face, when a pale yellow hoof suddenly caught it.

"You... You thought I was... cute?" Fluttershy asked quietly, appearing in the doorway.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the pony, her cheeks beginning to burn red with embarrassment as she quickly ducked her head.

"Y- you weren't supposed to hear that," she mumbled, rubbing at the back of her mane uncomfortably.

Fluttershy watched the pony's unease for a moment before giving her a warm, tiny smile.

"The butterflies are migrating tomorrow," Fluttershy began a bit shyly. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see them... with me."

Rainbow Dash frowned with a bit of unease.

"Butterflies, huh?" she repeated. "Uh... Butterflies aren't exactly... cool."

Fluttershy's face immediately fell as she turned her gaze down to the ground, her heart aching at the clear rejection.

"Oh... Right..."

Rainbow Dash quickly reached out, placing a hoof under Fluttershy's chin and gently raising her head in order to look her in the eyes. 

"But getting to spend the entire day with you would be REALLY cool. And if butterflies just happen to be there, then I guess that's cool too."

Fluttershy's eyes widened as it sank in that Rainbow Dash had actually accepted her offer. She couldn't resist the delighted smile that swept across her face, her cheeks beginning to tinge with embarrassment. Only, this time, a good kind of embarrassment.

The two ponies stared at each other with little smiles for a long moment, not even aware that they were slowly leaning towards each other, when a repeated thump against the ground caused them to look down.

Angel had his arms crossed over his chest again, his foot tapping the ground impatiently, as he glared squarely up at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the rabbit briefly before turning a slightly sheepish smile back onto Fluttershy.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Fluttershy nodded, her smile growing a bit more shy as she ducked her head a little.

"Yes, I'll see you- "

The door suddenly slammed shut, just barely missing Rainbow Dash's nose. Rainbow Dash stood there in shock for a moment until Fluttershy's quiet, scolding voice came from the other side of the door.

"Angel! That was very rude."

Rainbow Dash merely shook her head and laughed to herself before turning and flying off.

\---

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash spent the entire next day in the meadow just outside of town. Fluttershy had packed them a nice little picnic which the two shared happily. Rainbow Dash would never admit it but she actually liked watching the butterflies. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that she liked watching Fluttershy so happy.

The day ended on a blissful note, both ponies agreeing they would have to come back next year. And hang out many more times before that.


End file.
